No Matter What Happens, I'll Always Love You
by katara the waterbender
Summary: After the love of his life is shot by Zurg, Buzz flashbacks the memories of her as she trys to recover from the attack. But what will  happen when war breaks out. . .   Rated T for some language.Future Blood and Violence.Buzz/OC and other future couples
1. Chapter 1

_**Strange**_

_**I do not own BLOSC I wish I did but I don't. I know this is like my 4 story but I had to get this out of my head it was driving me nuts. Please R&.**_  
><em>He kneeled next to her bed grasping her hand lightly with his own. He hadn't left since she was put in the Medical Bay at Star Command. She would be lucky if she made it through the night. Mira, Booster, XR and even Commander Nebula and his Ex-Partner Warp Darkmatter would visit often and check on him making sure he was ok, and he was for the most part. Except for the fact that Zurg might have just killed the love of his life. He loved her so much; if she died he would never forgive himself, or Zurg. He remembered everything that happened since they met, to the moment Zurg shot her. The first time they met, she almost got him killed. It was nearly a year and a half ago, yet it feels like yesterday.<br>-Flash back-  
>"Come on team, we have to get the Information then we can head back to Star Command."<br>The whole Team moaned from behind. Suddenly XR stopped in his tracks as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm, he looked to see a knife in sticking out of his right arm. He tried to pull it out but couldn't the knife was stuck. He tried to pull it out again but it wasn't working and worst of all he felt his arm going numb. He looked around and heard someone or something in the bushes next to him.  
>"Ah, g . . . guys, I think we have company!"<br>They all turned to see XR pinned to a tree with another knife in his arm. Buzz ran to his side looking for more weapons to come flying at him, he got to XR and was able to pull out one of the knifes, just as another was thrown at Buzz. XR saw this and yelled.  
>"Buzz, behind u!"<br>Buzz turned and ducked as the knife barley missed his chest, and missing XRs head by an inch.  
>"Thanks XR."<br>Buzz pulled the other knife out and he and XR ran to Mira and Booster who were standing there with lasers pointed at the spot where they were thrown. The second they got to them though 20 armed soldiers jumped out ready to shot then another woman came out. She was not like the other soldiers though, she wasn't wearing much armor, but she had a weapon. She didn't look to happy, she walked to about three feet in front of Buzz and his team and stopped looking at Mira.  
>"You let them come here Mira, the last thing we need is a war between Zurg, Star Command and my people."<br>"There won't be Mollena, if there was a war you and I both know Star Command would do everything in their power to stop before he got even close to here."  
>Mollena sighed and waved her arm to her soldiers to stand down, they did. She was a little younger then Buzz, and was quite beautiful too. Her hair was long and a dirty blond color with a light red color strip in the back of her hair. Her body was thin not real muscular, but in shape, and she was caught tall and skinny. She had beautiful skin a nice light tan color, so that meant she was human. Her eyes were light blue with some green in them. And she had what looked like a layzer gun on her side, so she knew how to fight 'Wow, she would make a fine space ranger.' Buzz thought to himself. The women then looked at Mira then to XR.<br>"Sorry about the knives, when my people see Rangers they attack."  
>XR smiled.<br>"Its ok, nothing major. I can get it fixed."_

_Both XR and Mollena smiled at each other. Booster was the first to speak.  
>"Wait how do you and Mira know each other?<br>Mira smiled and answered the very simple question.  
>"Our Parents were allies a few years back."<br>"Mira and I have been good friends for a long time."  
>Mira smiled, but seconds later she heard a soft familiar laugh out in the distance, she looked to Buzz and Mollena who was were filled with anger and partial fear. Both XR and Booster looked scared to death; they also knew who it was.<br>Mollena turned to her soldiers and spoke to them in an angry yet sympathetic way.  
>" Put up the remaining shields up and ready the rest of the Soldiers and whatever you do, do not send them out till I give the word."<br>"Yes your majesty."  
>The Soldiers ran off leaving only Mollena and the Rangers. Mollena spoke first.<br>"Please tell me you didn't lead him here, did you?"  
>Buzz took a step towards her shaking his head.<br>"No, we didn't. We would never do such a thing like that on purpose."  
>"I know, but Zurg has been trying to take over my land for years. He almost had it at one time, when he killed of my Father-."<br>She looked at Mira instead of Buzz knowing how much she hated Zurg; he killed her mother when Mollena's father was killed.  
>"-as well as some very important people and friends of me and my family, but he didn't and he won't this time."<br>Mira smiled a bit hearing those words, knowing she meant her mother. Mollena was always a great speaker. It was then that a small little grub came running up to them._

"_Were ready when you are your majesty."_

_She nodded and watched as the grub started to walk away, she followed but when the Rangers didn't follow she stopped and looked directly at Buzz._

"_Are you coming or not Rangers?"_

_She smiled at Buzz, who smiled back. 'Maybe these Rangers aren't so bad after all, hell Mira seems to trust them'. She thought this to herself as Buzz answered her question_

"_Who can resist a fight with Zurg! You with me team?"_

_They all smiled and nodded and the next thing they knew they were inside the city._

_**Please R&.**_


	2. if you can hear me

_**Hi everyone its chapter two *runs around all happy*.I was amazed on how many people liked this story. I have had this in my head since the series first came out and that was what 5 years , but thx for everyone who reviewed and the other .(Oh and he doesn't kill her in this fight so ya.)I would like to thank to people in particular **_**Queen S of****Randomness 016 & Darkmatterfangirl thank you so much for your reviews.**_** Please R&R. Thx.**_

_Buzz couldn't help but smile at the memory of that day, and for the first time in over 10 years he didn't know why he did but he knew in his heart that it just might save her._

"_I know your probably not listening to me nor do you probably care but I need you to please don't take her. Not now, not yet. I love her and I can't live without her…"_

_He sighed and looked up at the ceiling _

_Please just give me a sign that she will be all right and that you're watching over her…-"_

_He felt a tear roll down his cheek; he glanced at Mollena she was still out cold from both the blast and from the amount of blood that she had lost. It was then that he felt the room become colder glancing to his right he saw a figure stand there; Buzz's first reaction fight the intruder but the man only stood there smiling._

"_I mean you no harm my child."_

_Buzz now standing froze unable to move. The man on the other hand walked over and stood in front of him. He had a short brown beard and shoulder length brown hair, he also wore a white robe, but that wasn't what made Buzz stop from attacking it was the holes on his hands and feet, and it was then that the realization hit him._

"_You heard me?"_

_Jesus smiled at him and nodded. Buzz couldn't believe it; the son of god was standing right in front of him._

"_I will always here you even if don't think I am listening."_

"_Please don't take her I love her with all my heart and soul. I need her, I need you."_

_Jesus put his hand on Buzz's shoulder and glanced over at Mollena she still hadn't changed._

"_She is a beautiful woman inside and out. I do not know if she is ready but I do know this. If she does die, you must not seek vengeance over her death but for the pain and suffering he has caused for the worlds."_

_Buzz looked down at his feet and sighed._

"_I understand. May I ask you something?"_

"_Of course."_

_Buzz stepped towards Jesus and pinched the bridge of his nose._

"_Can he be stopped?"_

_Jesus smiled at him and started to walk backwards._

"_Yes."_

_**I know I know its very short but I barley have time for this update so here please review. THX.**_


	3. The Battle

**Im sorry this has taken so long everyone please enjoy. Plz review.**

They ran past hundreds and hundreds of soldiers: most were gathering weapons while others were getting the young, elderly and wounded to saftey. Mollena was leading Buzz and his team to were she would lead the soldiers to fight Zurg. Mira ran right beside her as Buzz, Booster and XR ran behind them.

"Mollena whats the worst Zurg could do to us on this fight?"

She sighed; Buzz didn't know if it was fustration or she was running out of breath. Probably both she continued running and answered his question.

"He could get our weapons of mass destruction and us them to his bidding."

XR run up so he was running with Mollena.

"So what are the chances of that happening?"

His voice sounded shaken he couldn't imagine what would happen if Zurg got a hold of WMD'S. Mollena began to slow down and looked at him.

"The weapons are locked away in a very safe place. Zurg would have a better chance of controll of my people and the Galatical Alliance then getting the weapons; and we all know how much of a chance that is."

XR sighed in relief. After a few more minutes of walking the came to stop. Mollena want up ahead to a younger woman fulley dressed in armor; the young warrior stood in front of thousands of ready to kick ass soldiers. As Mollena came closer to her she smiled at her and hugged her.

"Glad you could joun us mother."

Mollena smiled at her oldest daughter. From Buzz's point of view she looked alot Mollena; though for all he knew she could have looked like her father.

It was then that he realized that a young man had walked up to both of them and handing Mollena stronger armour.

"I'd like to have a mother to come back to."

She chuckled and put on the armour. Buzz looked at both her kids they both looked to be in there late teens; though the son looked older. Mollena finished putting on her armour and finished it off with her beautiful hair in a high ponytail.

"Don't worry Toreto you will just watch each others back out there. This battle just might turn into a bloodbath though I pray to god we loss little to no soldiers. Is your little sister safe?"

They both nodded, it was then that Toreto and Buzz's eyes made contact. His face looked shocked and confused.

Mollena must have seen the two make eye contact because the next thing they knew Mollena was calling them over.

"These rangers are here to help, they are not a threat."

Toreto gave a unsure look at them, but then he saw Mira and both of her childern smiled.

"Ketena, Toreto I would like you to meet Team Lightyear. Mira is now apart of Star Command."

Ketena and Toreto both bowed in respect to them.

"Hey any friend of Mira's is as friend of ours."

Buzz smiled.

"Thank you. We promise we will do everything in our power to stop Zurg."

Ketena smiled back she trusted him already.

"Exellent. Mother we are ready when you are."

Mollena smiled and gave the order.

"Troops lets go kick some Zurg ass."

The soldiers all cheered; Buzz and the rest of the team stood next to Mollena.

"Alright Yeam Lightyear and myself will lead the first wave of soldiers. Then Toreto the second and finally the third wave will be lead in by you Ketena."

All nodded in understanding and got into postion.

"You ready you guys?"

She looked at Buzz, Mira, Booster, and XR; XR of course smiled and answered her question.

"Lets go kick ass."

And with that they led they soliders to the battle ground.

They arrived to the battle ground to see hundreds maybe even thousands of hornets all lined up. And if as on que Zurg appeared.

"Mollena...-"

He laughed eviley and continued speaking.

"Today is the day that your rule on these worlds will fall."

Mollena chuckled and looked to around mockingly.

"Then where is your army? You couldn't be trying to take over with such little hornets are you?"

He snarled, he hated her back talk. It was what happened next is what really pissed him off.

"Oh and one more thing."

She stepped off to the side with a smig smile on her face. What Zurg saw shocked him.

"Lightyear."

He snarled as he spat his name. 'How is Lightyear here, it can't be.' He thought this to himself.

"Surrender Zurg you won't win this fight."

He laughed.

"Thats what you think. Hornets kill them all!"

The battle started both Mollena and Buzz started making there way to Zurg. Soldiers didn't bother with him but were fighting off the hornets. Within moments they had found Zurg.

"Well well I never would have thought you would fight along side Star Command Mollena."

She smiled at him trying to make him make the first move.

"And I never thought you had the guts to try to take over not for a long time anyway."

He snarled at her.

"But this time I shall one way or the other."

He smiled eviley at her.

"Even if I don't get controll of this world I can still do major damage. And of course I can't leave without seeing your childern, I have yet to meet your youngest. What was her name . . .ah yes Rosila."

Mollena charged at him shooting at him. Buzz could see the angry in her eyes.

"YOU WON'T TAKE ANYMORE OF MY FAMILY AWAY!"

Zurg began shooting back at her. Buzz was busy fighting of hornets so she could focus on Zurg, but he could still here them.

"You will some join your husband in hell. And don't worry your children will make great followers."

Buzz finished fighting the rest of the hornets and looked to see the third wave of troops coming in, they were winning by a landslide. He turned again to see Zurg and Mollena still going at each other though Mollena was starting throw some powerful charges at him.

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE THEM."

Buzz saw his chance he began shooting at Zurg as Mollena became surrounded her.

"As long as I'm still standing here Zurg your not goin to anyone away from these people."

He laughed.

"We shall see Lightyear."

And with that he and the rest of his hornets retreated. Cheers from the soldiers could be heard from a mile away. Mira and Booster were cheering along with them as well.

Buzz turned to see Mollena right next to him she smiled and laughed softly which made Buzz smile. Toreto and Ketena came up from behind and hugged her, and she hugged them back.

"I'm so proud of you, and your father would have been proud of you as well."

They both gave her a weak smile and let go of the hug. It was then that a little girl no older then 10 came running up and hugging Mollena.

"Momma."

She picked up her youngest and held her in here arms.

"Are you all right Rosila?"

She nodded and smiled at her mother, but Rosila looled at her mothers arm and touched it softly.

"Momma your hurt."

This instantly caught everyone that was in earshots attetiton, including Buzz. They all looked at her left arm, there were 3 claw marks the armour completely tour and she was bleeding.

"Baby girl I'm ok."

She set her down, Buzz and Mira instantly ran to her side.

"Ketena get your little sister back home and watch her for a bit."

"Will do mom. Let me know if you need anything."

She picked her up and jogged back to the city. Mollena suddenly grabbed her arm, it had suddenly started burning. She could her people yelling for a medic. She felt dizzy.'Oh shit not the stupid claw venom again.' She lost he balance but someone caught her, she looked up to see Buzz Lightyear holding her up.

"Are you alright your majesty?"

She blushed slightly, she found him quite handsome and much like what her husband was before he was murdered by Zurg.

"Yes just some of Zurgs claw venom, but luckly I have made myself handle it so it won't do any serious damage."

He helped her back and on her feet. And at that moment they knew that they had feelings for each other.

**I am so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Plz R&R.**


	4. A distant enemy

**Hey everyone hope you all are doing ok. Thanks for reading this story plz enjoy. This means alot to me writting this. Oh and the next 4 chapters are long flash backs k? And the woman Mollena is referring to is Mollena's sister 'Katrina' who is a powerful evil leader so kinda like Zurg. *cough*cough*shipping pairing *cough* *cough*. And Kolita is the name of the planet k plz in enjoy and for the love of god plz review I don't care if your not a member of fanfiction plz review.**

Mollena was sitting on a chair in the hospital. The doctors ran all kinds of tests on her to make sure Zurg didn't several hurt her; he didn't.

"I'm fine doctor, it's just a scratch."

The doctor gave her a 'don't push it' look. He looked at a few charts and then sighed and smiled lightley at her.

"All right my lady your free to go."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks doc. You don't work to hard, and say hello to your family for me."

He smiled.

"Will do your majestey."

She walked out of the medical building and instantly saw Buzz, Mira and Toreto standing by the main enterance. Toreto was the first to see her and ran to her side, and before he could speak she answered his question.

"I'm fine just a small scratch. Are you ok my son."

He nodded and smiled.

"Yes and you were the person with the worst injury in the fight."

Mollena smiled and hugged her son.

"Then I say it's a good time to celebrate our victory."

Toreto smiled and nodded.

"I agree. I will be back I'm goin to go check on Sophia."

Mollena smiled; her son was already dating; and a generals daughter at that. Toreto took off running to a speed bike, which was like a havor board but it was a motorcycle shape.

Mollena walked over to Mira smiling; she wondered if Mira had told them about her boyfriend being Zurg's right hand man, though he wasn't loyal to Zurg he was loyal to the royal family and the people of Kolita.

As if Mira had read her mind; which she probably did.

"Oh god I probably should last thing I need is Buzz and him going at it."

This made Mollena laugh. Mira and Warp had been dating for a few months now and it was the happiest she had ever seen Mira or Warp.

"Buzz ummm . . . how do I say this. Well Warp is on our side, and I'm kinda dating him."

XR, Booster and Buzz all got wide eyed and speechless. XR was the first to speak, his reaction only made Mollena giggle.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait your meaning to tell me that your dating Warp Darkmatter. The Warp Darkmatter. Zurg's right hand man. And that he's on the good side."

Mira smiled and nodded. Mollena smiled and patted XR's shoulder.

"He was never evil. All of it, everything that happened was a set up."

This made Buzz smile. His partner was still good, and as if on que Warp Darkmatter walked up.

"Sorry for the delay my lady. The border has been closed off thanks to Zurg's attack. No one can get in or out of the Galatical Alliance."

His focused turned his attention to Mira, she walked over and kissed his cheek. Buzz smiled, even though he was still in shock.

"Hello love."

He wrapped his real arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Wrap looked over at Buzz who smiled.

"Guess were still partners huh Buzz."

Mollena raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"Partners?"

Wrap smiled.

"When I was at Star Command Buzz was my partner. When I faked my own death and went to work for the bucket head full time we became enimies, I never really changed sides Zurg belives that when I left Star Command that I betrayed the people of Kolita, not a chance I've been a double agent giving Mollena info on Zurg for what six years now?"

Mollena nodded at him.

"So the Galatical Alliance side of the border is unpassable. Lovely."

Wrap side hugged Mira. He loved this chick, she was pretty, funny, loving, and would slug any girl who looked at Warp twice.

"Looks like your stuck here."

Hours later after the celebrating had ended Buzz decided to walk around. He walked about a mile around the about a third of the city he stopped to see Mollena standing on the cliffside that looked over the entire city, even in the night she was beautiful. He walked over and stood next to her. She smiled and spoke to him

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

He smiled and looked at the city lights.

"So peaceful."

Mollena smiled to and shook her head.

"It wasn't always like this. Many have died making the city what it is today."

She took a deep breath in this made Buzz look at her.

"Then they died with honor. I have never seen such a peaceful land with a great leader like yourself."

She smiled at him. She was starting to like this man. She sat down her legs hanging over the ledge of the cliff. Buzz sat next to her, both staring at the city.

"If you don't mind me asking well, would you maybe like to do an activity together sometime?"

She giggeled.

"Do an activity? Mr. Lightyear are you asking me on a date?"

Buzz blushed slightley. He always did have a hard time talking to women he liked.

"I mean if thats alright with you and everything because I mean if you don't want to I understand it's just-"

She kissed his cheek to shut him up, and that worked.

"I'd love to."

They both smiled at each other there faces inches apart, the moment was perfect. Both began leaning into kiss each other, when sirens instantly began sounding. Mollena instantley snapped out of it. She jumped up as a small little grub approched them.

"My lady she's here. And she brought her army."

"Damn that vile woman."

Mollena nodded at the grub and he dissapeared she looked out into the distance at a rising piller of smoke.

"What's going on?"

Mollena grabbed his hand and began running.

"They never attack on the same week let alone day."

Buzz raised his eyebrow at her.

"My sister, she is like Zurg trying to take controll over my land."

She looked at a soldier and grabbed him.

"Tell General Kota to have the WMD's on stand by. And tell him to meet me at the main plaza A.S.A.P."

"Yes ma'am."

The soldier took off running. Buzz grabbed her hand.

"Hold on whats going on. Why are your WMD's getting set up?"

She sighed and slowed down she felt that she was near.

"She as Weapons of Mass Destruction as well, she launches her's we launch ours."

Mollena froze as she heard her evil sister laugh. She turned and in the darkness of the brush stood her sister. She smiled a pearl dagger, ammo, a ion blaster in her hand and a small vile on her hip.

"Hello Mollena."

She began walking towards them. Buzz pointed his layzer at her though Mollena knew it would do little damage.

"You are not welcome here Katrina. Surrender."

Mollena bent down on the ground pulling out a knife from her boot.

"Face it Mollena your not going to when this fight."

Mollena and Katrina stood there in the main plaza ready to fight.

**Plz review plz plz plz all review are taken.**


	5. Awake

_Mira's POV-_

_It was my turn to guard Mollena's room. Warp went to find Buzz a little over half an hour ago and since then I was alone. I decided that I would go in and stay with her._

_Nothing had changed. She was still barley alive. My best friend, the girl that I had grown up with and had been there for me through the toughest of times; now laying in the med-bay because of Zurg. Zurg, that monster! If she died I would rip him apart bolt by bolt, and sell him for parts on the market._

_"I'm so sorry Mollena. Stay with us, we all need you."_

_I could still hear that final shot by Zurg and his evil laughter as Buzz, Warp and I fought our way towards her. All of us had never been so upset, scared and angry all at the same time before. _

_I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, though I was able to block most of them by closing my eyes. I heard talking from the door and it quickly opened. I opened my eyes and turned to see the President of the Galaxy._

_"Madam President!"_

_I quickly saluted her, but she waved it off. She had been one of the first to be told of the news. _

_"Your turn protecting her I see Ms. Nova."_

_I nodded slowly, keeping my guard up to see if she was the real President. Katrina was known for ship shifting into other people._

_"Yes, it is. I'd give my life to protect her. She is family to me."_

_She nodded at me and sighed._

_"This should have never have happened, to anyone let alone Mollena. Yes we are not allies, but that should not mean Zurg should attack her people while we sit by and do nothing."_

_"Just pray Katrina doesn't hand over her nuclear weapons to Zurg."_

_Her eyes went wide, and all the coloring in her face faded. She of all people should have known this. _

_"Katrina has Weapons of Mass Destruction? How many?"_

_I nodded at her and pinched my nose._

_"At least 20 . . .__"_

_"I must inform the senate and Mira-"_

_She looked at me with a serious face. Even for her she looked like she was in business._

_"I give you permission to use lethal force to protect Mollena."_

_She stepped out of the room. I sighed a bit in relief, and I was also very tired but I ignored it. I had a job to do and tired or not it would get done._

_"No one is going to touch Mollena, not while I'm here."_

_I spoke this to myself over and over again as I sat down in one of the chairs. If anyone was tired it was Buzz he had either been in here with Mollena, or tracking Katrina and Zurg throughout both galaxies._

_"M. . . Mira?"_

_I jumped in pure shock and joy. I looked to the bed were Mollena was lying. Her head was turned in my direction and a smile on her face._

_"A . . . are they . . . s . . . safe?"_

_She tried to move but the pain was too much, so she didn't. I put a hand on her good shoulder and gently pushed her back down. I knew who she was talking about, her kids seeing as two of them were fighting with us._

_"Mollena don't move. Yes they are fine. You need to take it easy."_

_I was now standing by her head. She gave me a weak smile__. She knew I was right so she didn't fight it._

_"W . . . where's Buzz?"_

_"One sec."_

_I smiled at her and open the comm-link on my wrist._

_"Buzz. Warp. You guys might want to get down to Mollena's room."_

_Buzz sounded worried, I could hear in his voice._

_"What's wrong?"_

_I turned off the comm-link and a few seconds later Buzz ran in, with Warp right behind him._

_His eyes went straight to Mollena; I could see that he was overjoyed. I smiled and walked over to Warp grabbing his hand I lead him out so Buzz and Mollena could be alone._

_As the door closed behind us he pulled me up to his lips and gave me a quick, romantic, passionate kiss._

_"I love you Mira."_

Flash back:

Planet Z was a warzone. Even though fighting on Zurg's planet, the battle was still anyone's game.

Buzz ran and ducked under a half destroyed building as another group of hornets appeared and began shooting at him.

"Blast these damn things just don't stop."

He blasted the last of them and sprinted to try and locate Zurg, and Mollena. He hadn't seen her since the Hornets appeared and he hadn't seen Zurg at all. This for him was weird. There were hundreds of already died soldiers, from both Katrina's side, Mollena's and a few fellow rangers. To know that some wouldn't come home hurt in more ways than one.

He suddenly saw Warp and Mira fighting off a few of Katrina's warriors which was harder than it sounds. One of those guys was equal to two rangers.

Mira ducked and kicked one of them square in the mouth knocking him back, stunned. He was pissed

"You rotten little bitch."

He attacked her head on and through her to the ground. Warp attacked just as quick and side kicked him in the chew instantly knocking him down and with one foot one his chest he pinned him down.

"Don't do you touch my girl you little bastard."

With one fast move he snapped his neck. Warp through him to the side and helped Mira get to her feet.

"Are you ok?"

She chuckled at him and dusted herself off. Both of them had

"I had him you know."

"Sure you did."

Warp turned his attention to Buzz as he ran up to them. All three of them had torched armor, cuts and bruises and many small blood stains; it was nothing they couldn't handle.

"Ya know five minutes earlier would have been nice partner."

Buzz smirked at him, but his attention quickly turned to the battle behind Warp. On the very top of Zurg's tower, He saw Zurg and Katrina fighting Mollena. Alone, and she was losing. Warp and Mira turned and looked in that direction. It wasn't until then that they realized what was happening and took off towards them, but it was too late Zurg saw them coming and took the chance. He shot her.

"MOLLENA!"

_I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, though I was able to block most of them by closing my eyes. I heard talking from the door and it quickly opened. I opened my eyes and turned to see the President of the Galaxy._

_"Madam President!"_

_I quickly saluted her, but she waved it off. She had been one of the first to be told of the news. _

_"Your turn protecting her I see Ms. Nova."_

_I nodded slowly, keeping my guard up to see if she was the real President. Katrina was known for ship shifting into other people._

_"Yes, it is. I'd give my life to protect her. She is family to me."_

_She nodded at me and sighed._

_"This should have never have happened, to anyone let alone Mollena. Yes we are not allies, but that should not mean Zurg should attack her people while we sit by and do nothing."_

_"Just pray Katrina doesn't hand over her nuclear weapons to Zurg."_

_Her eyes went wide, and all the coloring in her face faded. She of all people should have known this. _

_"Katrina has Weapons of Mass Destruction? How many?"_

_I nodded at her and pinched my nose._

_"At least 20 . . .__"_

"I must inform the senate and Mira-"

She looked at me with a serious face. Even for her she looked like she was in business.

"I give you permission to use lethal force to protect Mollena."

She stepped out of the room. I sighed a bit in relief, and I was also very tired but I ignored it. I had a job to do and tired or not it would get done.

"No one is going to touch Mollena, not while I'm here."

_I spoke this to myself over and over again as I sat down in one of the chairs. If anyone was tired it was Buzz he had either been in here with Mollena, or tracking Katrina and Zurg throughout both galaxies._

_"M. . . Mira?"_

_I jumped in pure shock and joy. I looked to the bed were Mollena was lying. Her head was turned in my direction and a smile on her face._

_"A . . . are they . . . s . . . safe?"_

_She tried to move but the pain was too much, so she didn't. I put a hand on her good shoulder and gently pushed her back down. I knew who she was talking about, her kids seeing as two of them were fighting with us._

_"Mollena don't move. Yes they are fine. You need to take it easy."_

_I was now standing by her head. She gave me a weak smile__. She knew I was right so she didn't fight it._

"W . . . where's Buzz?"

"One sec."

I smiled at her and open the comm-link on my wrist.

"Buzz. Warp. You guys might want to get down to Mollena's room."

Buzz sounded worried, I could hear in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

I turned off the comm-link and a few seconds later Buzz ran in, with Warp right behind him.

His eyes went straight to Mollena; I could see that he was overjoyed. I smiled and walked over to Warp grabbing his hand I lead him out so Buzz and Mollena could be alone.

As the door closed behind us he pulled me up to his lips and gave me a quick, romantic kiss.

"I love you Mira."[Page Break]


	6. Dark Memories

Buzz's POV

I ran into Mollena's room half expecting her to be dying, but what I saw was not her dying but her eyes opened.

Mira quickly grabbed Warp and stepped out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Mollena?"

She smiled softly at me.

"Buzz. . ."

I walked over to her and grasped her hand with mine.

"How . . . long?"

I figured she was asking how long she had been out from the attack. I sighed as I replied to her.

"A few weeks. How are you feeling?"

She sighed lightley.

"Ok. . .what. . .happened?"

I looked at her, not sure if she was ready to here everything. She saw that look in my eyes, she was one of the only few people that could read me.

"Zurg. He. . . he shot you. . .-"

~Flashback~

_Buzz felt his eyes water as Zurg shot the love of his life. He sprang into action, not wasting another second. He jumped and lighting his jet pack as he did. God knowns how badly she is injured._

_Zurg could see Buzz coming straight for him. He grabbed the young woman by the throat and lifted up her lifeless body up; knowing that she wasn't died just yet he pulled her close and whispered evilly into her ear. Her eyes open just enough for Zurg to see that she was still alive._

_"Be sure to say hello to Lightyear for me in hell and may you both rot in hell TOGETHER!"_

_He throw her over the edge just as Buzz was about to reach him. Without a second thought Buzz dove straight down and caught her. Blood was pouring from her chest and dripping onto Buzz's Spacesuit._

_He didn't fight it anymore; as soon as he landed he felt hot tears ran down his cheek and onto her blood dripped from her torso and a small drizzle was now coming from her mouth. Buzz kneeled down onto the ground with Mollena still in his arms._

_"Mollena?. . ."_

_No responce._

_"Mollena? Please snap out of it. Please. . . I love you."_

_Her eyes slowly fluttered open again, she had survived the blast but they were losing her. _

_"Buzz. . ."_

_He grabbed her hand and held her in his arms. She smiled at him trying to stay alive. He felt a tear fall down his face, and she fainted; falling limp into his arms_

_He didn't look up as Warp, Mira, XR and Booster ran up to him. Mira screamed when she saw her best friends body lying in Buzz's arms. Warp knelt down next to Buzz fighting back tears. He looked up at Mira who was also kneeling but across from them._

_"Order a full retreat."_

_Mira looked at him tears falling from her eyes, she nodded and opened her comm-link._

_"All units. . .all units retreat. I repeat all units retreat."_

_Buzz stood up still carrying her in his arms and took off torwards 42._

_-Star crusier 42-_

_"Buzz Lightyear to Star Command do you copy?"_

_They responded almost instantley. Commander Nebula appeared on the screen. His eyes went wide when he saw the blood on his space suit._

_"What happened?"_

_Buzz fought back tears as he replied to him._

_"Sir we need a medical officer."_

_His mouth opened to speak but Warp cut him off._

_"Buzz you need to punch it or were gonna lose her."_

_Buzz didn't have to be to twice he punched it, probably breaking at least three speeding laws in the process but he didn't care._

_"Is that Warp Darkmatter? Buzz WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"_

_"Commander I'll explain when we return to Star Command."_

_With that he ended the talk._

_A few minutes later they had landed. Buzz ran into the landing bay to see absolute no one on the landing-bay._

_"MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDICAL OFFICER!"_

_He instantley heard doors slide open and footsteps running._

_"Hang on Mollena, help is coming._

_He saw at least three Medical personal run into the landing bay. There was twoen and a women a little older than Mira, but they were Star Commands finest._

_All three were shocked to see the Queen of Kolita in Buzz Lightyears arms, slowly bleeding to death. They took action instantly._

_" We need a strachter to the landing bay and get Commander Nebula down her NOW!_

_He nearly shouted this into the comm-link on his wirst. Buzz quickly handed Mollena to him as LGM's raced down the hall with a stratcher and into the landing bay; with Commander Nebula following directly behind them._

_"LIGHTYEAR I SWEAR TO GOD HIMSELF THIS BETTER BE-"_

_He stopped mid speech when he saw Mollena. His eyes caught Buzz's, he now understood what was wrong._

_"GET HER TO THE MED-BAY NOW!"_

_They rushed her to the med-bay as Warp and Mira walked up next to Buzz and the Commander._

_"Buzz? What happened?"_

_His voice was low and concerned. _

_"Zurg happened."_

_This wasn't just about justice anymore, now Nebula knew Zurg had gotten personal._

_He glared at Warp still wondering why the hell he was he said and issued all of them to follow him._

_They did and arrived to a large meeting room._

_"I'm getting maddam president on the phone, she needs to be here."_

_Less than a half an hour, the president arrived._

_"Commander Nebula what in the mother of god is going on?"_

_Buzz who was sitting doen let his head fall into his hands hoping his girl would be ok._

_"Zurg has declared war."_

_Maddam president looked at him like she had bern slapped in the face._

_"What do you mean? He sent you a decleration of war?"_

_Buzz stepped in._

_"He declared war Maddam President. When he shot Mollena."_

_Her eyes widened._

_"The queen of the Deserta Galaxy?"_

_She looked at each one of them until her eyes met Warps._

_"I take it your one of us again than ."_

_He nodded everyone was silent there was alot to take in. Though Mira finalley broke the silence._

_"What do we do now?_

_Maddam President was the one to speak._

_"We pray."_


	7. Prepare for war

Katrina's POV:

After nearly two decades it had finalley been done. Mollena was died and both her and this galaxy would be ruled by Zurg and myself.

Both of us now stood over the top of the tower of his land. Glory shining down on both of us.

"Finally it is our time to rule."

I could see the smile creep up his face. I had dreamed of this day for so long and thanks to him it was possible.

Pure evil ran through both our veins and now we both understood that we would rule the galaxies.

"How I have dreamed of this day. For decades Mollena has stood in the way of us.-"

He looked at me and smiled. It was like Lucifer himself had sent this man to me.

"But no more."

He grasped my hand as we looked at the ships leaving, heading to destroy Capital Planet.

It wasn't long before the two of us stood upon capital city leading thousand of soldiers and hornets to its down.

_Star Command 9:27 A.M _

_._

XR came flying down the hall moving as fast as his little feet would take him. He along with a few of the LGM's had found something that the Commander would want to see.

"Pops!"

He came to a stop as he finally found Commander Nebula.

"How many times must I tell you! I'M NOT YOUR-"

XR cut him off by shoving a data pad into his hands.

"You nedd to see this."

The Commander stopped talking and scanned over the data pad. His eyes widened as he finished reading the information.

"Sweet Mother of Venus."

He looked at XR. Who looked scared to death.

"You are 100 percent sure this is happening, Ranger?

XR quickly nodded. He sighed heavily and took off to the bridge.

"SOMEONE GET MADDAM PRESIDENT ON THE PHONE NOW!"

Three LGM's jumped on it immedietly and were able to contact her.

"Commander Nebula, what is the meaning of this!"

"Madam President we have a code delta red emergency."

Her eyes widened, there hadn't been something this bad since long before three Presidents ago when Zurg had declared war.

"What could possible be happening to put the entire galaxy on Delta Red."

"Maddam its not just us, it is Mollena's as well. Zurg and Katrina have joined forces, both are leading armies. Thousands upon HUNDREDS of Thousands of Hornets and her imperial soldiers are going to march onto Capital Planet, Tangea, Korn."

The entire bridge was silent. Maddam President looked like she was going to faint, nothing like this had ever happened in more than 150 years.

"Commander Nebula how long do we have until they attack?"

The Commander looked down at the little'Bot next to him. XR shook his head, but finally spoke. For once in many the

"According to our readings, less than 12 hours."

She looked down fighting to stay strong, everyone would be looking at her for support, leadership and help. People needed her, she would not fail them.

"I am requesting an immediate emergancy senate meeting. We must protect our lands. By any means."

He nodded.

"Commander round up your Rangers, prepare them for what is to come. And may god be with us all."

Buzz smiled down at the beautiful women laying in the bed beside him.

"If only you knew how much we love you."

"_RED__ALERT!__RED__ALERT!__ALL__PERSONAL__TO__THE__BRIDGE__IMMEDIETLY!"_

Warp quickly ran in, and behind him. As Buzz could see people running down the hall.

"Buzz. Commander Nebula wants you now."

It wasn't long before Buzz and Warp stood next to Mira, Toreto and Commander Nebula.

"My fellow Rangers. Today is the day that we have all feared for so long. Today Zurg and Katrina have combined there forces to march and destroy us all. Not just the Galactical Allinace but The Tanizen **{Mollena's****Galaxy}** galaxy as well. As we speak leaders across the galaxy are discussing a plan to protect our homes.-"

Whispers erupted all around them.

"It is our job to protect and defend the people of these galaxies. The prince of the Tanizen along with maddam president have allowed there forces to aid us in this battle. I can't promise all of you all a ride home, but the Galaxy needs our help. A select group of rangers to performer an assult on Planet Z before the ships make it into orbit."

The entire place filled with over a thousand Rangers was dead silence. You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"This is a very dangeres mission and I know some of you will not return. Step forward if you except this mission."

Many Rangers walked forward including XR, Booster, Mira, Warp and Buzz. At the end 57 including them stood proudly infront of Commander Nebula.

"You all are Star Commands finest, bravest and strongest. "

They all slauted to him and the commander dismissed them. The remaing of them ready the starcruisers for take off as Buzz, Mira, Toreto, and Warp walked to Mollena's room.

When they arrived she was wide awake and much better. Her strength was returning and her wounds were almoat healed but they requsted that she stay here for at least another week. She smiled as they entered. Toreto hugged her.

She could see the pain and fear and everyones eyes.

"What happened?"

Toreto smiled and stood next tp Warp.

"Nothing yet my lady. But I fear that ot won't last."

She raised an eyebrow and lifted herself up so she was sitting up. All four of them went to help her but she raised her hand and they stopped. Buzz walked over and grasped her hand with his.

"What is it Warp?"

He sighed not sure if they should tell her or not but it wasn't so much a question but her ordering him to tell her.

"They have declared war. There sending troops to march onto Kolita, Tangea, Capital Planet and Korn."

Mollena pinched the bridge of her nose and side.

"It is the day we have feared for so long."

Toreto smiled.

"We won't let our people down mother."

She smiled at him.

"I know you will."


	8. I have faith   in you

The other five had left leaving Buzz and Mollena alone. Both speaking at the same time.

"Buzz. . .I-"

"Mollena. . . I-"

She sighed and cupped his cheek. Both were silent for a minute or two. Not wanting to leave each other and face the on going threat. It didn't matter to him. He loved this girl and war could wait for her.

"Promise me you'll come back. All of you in one piece."

Buzz looked at the beautiful woman staring at him. He would fight till his last dying breath, if it ment she would be safe. For her he'd rake a bullet to the head, just to know she'd be ok.

"I love you Mollena."

Her eyes watered with tears. She feared of losing him, hell why not just add that to the list of the ones she lost. If love at first sight was real then it fitted them. It was love at first sight.

"And I love you, Buzz. Please promise me that you'll come back. I don't want to lose you."

He kneeled down by her and this time he gave her a weak smile.

"Don't worry about me. Have faith, we will beat them and show them that they can't and won't hurt us.."

She pulled him torwards her until he was leaning on her slightly. He used one of his hands to hold himself against the wall and the other wrapped around chuckled and blushed, as she pulled him closer.

"I do have faith. In you Buzz."

Before he spoke a word she pulled him into a kiss. They had never kissed like this before, but neither broke apart from it. It was then that both realised that no matter what would happen, let it be war or fighting, they loved each other and no one would take that away.

They both looked up, and saw Warp and Toreto standing in the doorway.

"Come on loverboy. It's time to go."

Buzz nodded and said his finale goodbye to her. Toreto walked up and hugged his mother. He knew that today they would make things right.

"I'm so proud of you, Toreto."

He looked at her and smiled. To hear that from her made his eyes tear up.

"I love you mom."

She smiled back at him, fighting back tears she pulled him into another hug. No matter how old he would get, he was still her little boy. Just like her daughters.

"I love you too."

Both Toreto and Buzz took off heading torwards the Starcruisers. Warp turned to follow.

"Warp."

He stopped and walked torwards her and nodded for her to continue. He had know her almost as long as Mira and she was like a big sister to him.

"Yes my lady?"

" I trust you Warp and I trust this mission to go as planned, but just incase. . ."

She pulled out a small pearl dagger. It was not just a plain simple dagger. These were a rare kind. It was handcrafted from pure sliver and gold, when they where orginally made they were cooled in holly water and the tips have opening that can realise a nero-toxin into the enemy. Many were made and destroyed during the great Galactical civil war, only five remain.

"She will not rest until she has won. If you get the chance. Through the heart."

He took the dagger. He looked at her serious as he could be.

"I won't let you down."

****

"You are cleared for take off Star Cruiser 42."

Mollena opened the door and walked through the group of LGMs, all giving her conerned and suprised looks. This was her first time into the bridge of Star Command since tue attack, and even though she was fine they inssted that she remain in her chambers.

"Queen Mollena?"

She looked up at the Star Cruiser that both her son and lover were on take off and jump into space before looking at the commander. He looked shocked to see her walking about. And un-gaurded.

"Yes, Commander."

He sighed and shook his head as the other Star Crusiers took off and followed 42.

"You shouldn't be up. Your still healing. Come on I'll escourt you back-"

She shook her head

"I'm fine, that won't be needed Commander. I had to see the launch, and besides I'm healed just stiff. I needed to walk around a bit."

He smiled at her and spoke softly as the ships took orbit. 'So much like her father she is'.

"Sadly it only took a war to bring our peoples together."

She looked down and shook her head, ashamed.

"Its my fault."

He shot her a look, this woman had gone to hell and back. Not only losing her father but husband, and sister- in a way-.

"If I hadn't been so blinded we could have settled our differences long ago."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She was braver than half the people at Star Command, perfect for Buzz. He knew very little about her but he knew right now she was hurting.

"You can't blame yourself for this, were all to blame. We all make mistakes, where not perfect. Though if anyone is to blame its that murderous monster."

She nodded. Both had experenced loses from Zurg. Nebula with his wife and Mollena with her husband and Father.

"What I can I do to help prepare."

He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at her.

"Rest you need your strength, I fear this is going to be a hell of a night.

She nodding, she went on her way leaving Commander Nebula in his thoughts.

**Katrina's POV:**

"My lord"

I turned to see one of my most trusted generals, he stood slauting me. Out of the many soldiers, and others have double crossed me he was loyalst to me.

"General Shaulk."

He nodded. Though he seemed off, somehow.

"The army is almost ready for concuring, my lady. . ."

I smiled, this day had finalley come. I turned and looked upon the army victoy was so close.

"But there is a problem"

I turned my attention to him raising an eyebrow. He remained still waiting for me to respond.

"Define problem."

Who dare interfear with my army. So help me god it must be Mollena's scruffy little brats. He glared slightly and snarled as he spoke. It must be them.

"Buzz Lightyear, my lord."


	9. The fallen princesses

**Katrina's POV:**

He stood froze for a moment, before pulling out is Iaonic infussed battle swords. I could see the fire deep in his eyes I looked in his direcion to see, the infamous Buzz Lightyear standing before me. Alone.

"Katrina! By the authority of the Galactic Alliance and the Imperial Courts you are hereby under arrest for the assisted murder of Queen Mollena, King Conradis, and for helping Sworn enemies in conquest of war against the people of the galaxies."

I chuckled and shook my head, Zurg was right the poor fool was blinded. There's one in every Galaxy I suppose. No matter.

"Oh really Lightyear. Come to avenge Mollena's death. How sweet. Avenging the death of my treacherous sister are you? "

Darkmatter and the Princees, Mira along with Mollena's brat Toreto. I feared that Darkmatter had found out to much from the past, being a double agent for Mollena. Zurg was furious when I told him the truth about him, more at himself than anything.

Never had I seen someone so evil as Zurg, so evil yet so powerful and vaguly. . . some what attractive. His conqueat for power, and his evil twisted mind to conquer worlds somehow was strangley attractive as he thought the same of me.

"Surrender Katrina."

I narrowed her eyes at him. I knew how powerful they were all together but they where still no match for me. Shaulk stood his ground, he was not a fool. He knew that one of them would loose it and attack alobe, I knew the one thing he would want more than anything is to proably the prince would lunge. Thats when he'd strike.

"Your in no position to refuse. Surrender now and you may live to see prison."

I laughed wiping a fake tear from my eye.

"Oh Darkmatter, you just don't get it. You are uselss without your precious queen. You lost everything and now its time to show the galaxies that, they have all had their times of ruling now it's my turn."

I turned slightly as the first of the armies ships took off and prepared orbiting the first off Zurgs moons.

"Feel free to try and stop us at any time Lightyear."

His fists tightened. Without a second thought he and Toreto lunged almost simultaneously. Shaulk lunged knocking Toreto to the hard metal. Lightyear maneged to tumble us over the edge of the tower. I kicked him off of me and into one of the lower platforms. I was not expecting such a brave bold move from him but no matter.

I could hear Shaulk and Darkmatter fighting it out just above us, so it wasn't to far down. Darkmatter, hmmph that traitor he was. He'd give his life for his precious people. He would die like Mollena I would make sure of it.

"Oh Lightyear-. . ."

I pulled out my Iaon blaster as he slowly stood up. I knew not to kill him, for he was Zurgs enemy I would keep him alive, but just barley.

"You really are this stupid."

He swung at me aiming for my face but I blocked his swing and punched him square in the gut.

"You think your strong enough to beat US."

I flipped kicking him as I did, he stumbled back wiping the blood from his mouth. He was strong than I thought.

"You think you can win against an army built by Zurgs own SPARK."

He shot a good five shots, which I dodge with ease. Before he got a second shot I returned the fire, he dodge most of them but a single shot hit his right shoulder.

"You think that you stand chance against him, or me."

He collapsed as blood poured from his wound and onto his neon space suit. I lowered my gun an stepped towards him. He was kneeled over in pain, trying to stop the blood. I gave him a wixked smile as I heard screaming from down below. I turned and saw a female Space Ranger well whatever was left if her fell to the ground along with the rest of them.

"You know its come to this Lightyear now you have the deaths of those space rangers on your shoulders.-"

I raised his chin with my gun so that we were making eye contact.

"No."

I could see the pain in his eyes and it made me smile. His suffering was my joy.

"Its a shame really, to see the geat Buzz Lightyear like this, but do not greave over your comrades. You'll be with the shortly."

I didn't care anymore, arch enemy or not he would die by my hand right here right now. I smiled at him as took aim. He chuckled and lowered his head slightly.

"Care to tell me what you think is funny?"

He looked back up at me his eyes glaring at me. He let go of his throbbing shoulder and stood up standing infront of me, no weapons. No back up, or support. There wasn't a single trace of fear in his eyes. He knew what was about to happen but he showed nothing.

"I'm not afraid to die Katrina. I've lived my life, to the fullest I could have. I am not afraid of death, it has knocked on my door many times and it was turned away. You are no different than Zurg, your

evil, a murderer and I will bow to you."

I laughed, he was amusing me.

"Yes you fight for the freedom and the life of the innocent. Did Mollena ever intoduce you to my daughter?"

He looked at me almost horrified. How I missed my sweet little one. I named her Narishka after my mentor who was killed at the hand of my father. I had raised her until she was six years old, when Mollena took her from me. My daughter my own flesh and blood. That day was the first and only time that I had been captured. I focued my attention on Lightyear who only remaned silent.

"She was only six years old when Mollena took her from me and raised her as her own."

He glared at me.

"I don't believe you. She would never do such a thing."

I took a step back from him my weapon still locked, loaded and aimed at him.

"Oh yes but she did Lightyear, she is now thirteen years old and I assure you. She is the next in line to follow my footsteps"

I gave him a evil smile aiming my gun at him.

"Be sure to ask Mollena about her in hell won't you?"

I aimed narrowing my fingure on the trigger, but I never had the chance to fire. . . ****

**Buzz's POV:**

"Buzz. . .BUZZ?"

I could hear someone calling my name, but when I opened my eyes all I could see was an extremly bright light blinding me. It felt like ever part of me was burning, my shoulder. Hell, it hurt so badly it was numb. I couldn't feel anything.

I slowly adjusted my eyes, I was in a medical room at Star Command. I saw Mollena kneeling next to me, she smiled at me and cupped my cherk with her hand.

"What happened?"

She sighed looking down at the ground, I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Katrina, she shot you-. . ."

She loked at me both angry yet sad.

"-we didn't know if you were gonna' wake up."

Tears streamed down her face ad I wrapped my arm around her to comfort her.

"It's all right, I'm fine. What about the other rangers how many Fatalities?"

She wiped her eyes as I realised her from my grip.

"Warp, Toreto and your team were the only survivors Katrina. . . soldiers killed the rest."

I sat up in horror trying to prevent my eyes from watering, but it was damn near impossible.

"Are they alright?"

She looked at me sad but deep in her eyes I could see she was realived thats all I needed.

"Mira, Booster and XR were a little scrapped up. Shaulk scrapped Toreto a little, but Warp got a bad gash in his leg he won' be able to fight for awhile."

I sighed closing my eyes ad pinching the bridge of my nose as I them. Not only had dozens of rangers died but Warp was near killed by Jatrina's second in command. I grabbed her hand lightly using my other to wipe her teary eyes.

"They may have won the battle, but they will never won the war.I promise you."

I smiled at her. She always knew how to raise my spirts up. I pulled her into a hug ignoring my pain. She pulled away as I winced. My mind raced at the words Katrina spoke to me. They couldn't be true could they? Did Mollena really raise Katrina' daughter?

"Mollena? How old is Rosila?"

She looked at me puzzled and confused as to why I was bringing something that random up, but I had to know.

"She's 13 why?"

Sweet Mother of Venus. She was right. Katrina. . . she was right. No it couldn't be Rosila, she was so kind, caring and sweet. She couldn't be the one Katrina was reffering too.

"Buzz?. . ."

I looked at her she looked confused. It waa like someone had pubched me I couldn't speak. Her eyes widened when I didn't speak. She figured it out.

"What did she tell you?"

I sighed lightly and looked back at her. Her eyes were tear stained and now blood shot. She was horified and scared to tell me the truth. Did Warp know? And Mira, what bout Ketena and Toreto?

"Is Roslia, Katrina's offspring?"

She turned away from my gaze a small tear fell down her face. She wiped it away. She closed her eyes fighting the rest of them an not wanting to look ne in the eyes.

"Please Mollena I must know."

She turned her head slightly back at me tears running down her cheeks.

". . . She is. . . "


	10. Realization of family

_**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE THE STORY. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN My computer crashed and erased this chapter and it took me awhile to fix it. My bad, anyway hope you like it. Read and review.**_

**Mollena's POV:**

"You did what was right."  
>I looked up at him speechless. I wasn't excepting him to be ok with<br>what happened.  
>" Rosila doesn't remember anything before the blast, it shattered her<br>memory. . . She believed that I was her mother and that Ketena and  
>Toreto were her siblings. The Senate, Council and even the Military<br>tried to order an interrogation on her after she had healed, but she was  
>only six and I refused. . ."<br>He thought of the things I was telling. He had a calm but serious look  
>on his face that made me want to cringe.<br>"Katrina won't hesitate to take her even by force."  
>I nodded.<br>"Which means Kolita is the first world she'll strike."  
>He and grasped my hand.<br>"I'm not angry. I can't be angry at you-..."  
>He was cut short as the door slid open behind revealing a battered up<br>Warp.  
>"Well well I wasn't interrupting anything here now was I?"<br>Buzz rolled his eyes at Warp comment which made me laugh.  
>"How you feelin' there partner? You took a pretty nasty shoot."<br>I smiled lightly at Buzz who gave a small smirk at Warp.  
>"I'm fine. Better than ever actually. What about you, looks like Shaulk<br>did a good number on you there."  
>He shrugged chuckling at Buzz's comment. I had never really noticed<br>before how close these two were and to see them joking with each other  
>even at how injured they were made me smile. It reminded me somehow of<br>the days when Katrina and I were young, when we were friends, when we were  
>sisters...<br>__

_** ~Flashback~**_  
>"<em>I said five more bloody God Damn minutes Mollena."<br>I rolled my eyes and sighed at my sister walking into her room as she  
>pulled the covers over her head. I swear a bomb could hit and she'd still want five more minutes of sleep.<br>" You said that an hour ago."  
>She moaned as I tried to pull her out of bed.<br>"Mollena not everyone can stay up all hours of the night and wake up at  
>the crack of dawn."<br>I finally managed to pull her out and both of us fell onto the floor.  
>"It's almost 10 o'clock."<br>She brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, yawning she stood up and  
>helped me up.<br>" Far enough give me half an' hour alright sis."  
>I smiled at her and walked towards the door. We really had nothing to<br>do except sneak out into the city. Being royalty begins to bug you  
>when you're locked inside the palace all day. We had some freedom we were allowed anywhere inside the palace and the palace grounds but again after years of seeing it its boring.<br>_

_**: Half an hour later:**__  
>"The coast clear?"<br>Katrina looked down the hallways where the guards did there gaurs thing.  
>" Yeah let's go. Got the cloaks?"<br>I nodded and handed hers to her. We were always careful when we left  
>the palace. Last thing we needed was to be spotted by someone guard,<br>soldier or worse a criminal.  
>"Yup."<br>She smiled and we hoped out over her balcony and along the main walls  
>until we made it to the oak tree that would get us of the grounds.<br>"Sweet sweet freedom. Come on before were spotted."  
>We took off in a run until we were far enough away and into the city.<br>It was huge skyscrapers skimmed the heights of the sky and ships and  
>even cars zoomed in every direction. People crowded the streets<br>making their way to the places the needed to go. We walked along the  
>streets people watching as Katrina would say.<br>"Just think one day we'll rule this, all of this. Queens of the  
>Galaxies."<br>We kept our voices as quite as possible not wanting people to over  
>hear us. If we were caught we would never hear the end of it from our<br>parents. I could hear my father's words running through my head now'  
>the dangers of outside the grounds. What if something had happened to<br>the both of you? You could have gotten hurt. KILLED!' _

_He was very protective of us especially with Zurg threatening war every day. I  
>snapped out of my thoughts as I felt my sister smack me on the<br>shoulder, the crowds broke apart the farther we got away from the city  
>but there was still a few. We made our way to small shack and bought a<br>few drinks for us and I noticed an older women who sat on the  
>ground, she was homeless and by the looks of it very hungry.<br>I kneeled down next to her as Katrina just rolled her eyes. She looked  
>away from me trying to avoid eye contact.<br>" Would you like something to eat Miss?"  
>She turned now looking at me nodding slowly. I glanced at Katrina who<br>now was somewhat helping she walked back inside grabbing some bread  
>and other things. I focused back onto the women who gave me a weak<br>smile.  
>"Thank you. You are very kind."<br>I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. I removed my hood  
>revealing my face to her and she gasped in shock scrambling into a<br>kneeling position.  
>"My lady. I... I forgive me I didn't know it was you forgive me."<br>I shock off her plea and sat on the ground next to her.  
>"It is quite alright. I assure you, here sit up."<br>She did as Katrina kneeled next to us handing her some cheese, fruit  
>and bread and some water. The women gave us a smile through her watery<br>eyes.  
>" You two are some of the nicest young women I have ever met and you<br>will make great, brave Queens."  
>I looked at Katrina who smiled She was never really the kind of person who did these kinds of things, but I was. They were our people, we were to be the Queens over them one day we had to show them that we cared for them<br>"And here."  
>I smiled as she handed her money.<br>"You need this more than we do."  
>She smiled and set the food down next to her and pulled us into a bear<br>hug.  
>"Long Live the Princesses."<br>She let go of us and we were on our way.  
>"Ahhh I hate it when you make me feel like that Mollena."<br>I punched her arm lightly as we made our way back home it was strangely quite, even for being just outside the main city the air around us felt colder by many degrees and it wasn't even close to sunset.  
>"Katrina?"<br>She looked at me.  
>"Yeah?"<br>There was a loud explosion behind us as Hornets began appearing. He  
>knew. Zurg knew we were out of the palace. We had to safety it was my job as Katrina's sister to protect her from that monster.<br>"Run. RUN!"  
>Both of us took off sprinting, we were still a good mile from the<br>palace and worse for the first time in my life I heard that demons  
>laugh. Hornets appeared around us blocking us from running or escaping.<br>"Look what I've caught in my claws. The Princesses of the Tenzian Galaxy."_

_He stood there smiling which made both Katrina and I shivered. His smile remained me of a double-headed Rat Vipers smile, which wasn't pleasant to say the least._

"_What are you doing here?'_

_He laughed as I snarled at him. Deep down I was scared beyond belief but we were taught that no matter how scared you are on the inside you must never show it on the outside. He crept closer to us, to me. I side stepped into his path blocking him from Katrina. _

"_You do realize that if you hurt us. Any way, shape or form you'll face the death penalty. Plus the facts of how many other innocent lives have been murdered by your hand."_

_He was only a few inches in front of me now. He grabbed the front of my cloak lifting me off the ground and up to his face._

"Such bold talk for a little girl."

I held my gaze, glaring at him. I could hear my sister fighting against the hornets that held her. She knew that if I pulled the wrong wire, so to speak I would be one with god in a matter of seconds. Though I knew that if he tried he would spark a serious war which even he knew without the right forces he would lose; not just the war but his life.

"Such a brave attack from a bucket of bolts, which you'll once again lose."

He threw me to the ground and aimed at me with his Ionic blaster.

"At least I'll have one satisfaction of knowing one of you brats will not stand in my way in the future."

I rolled out of the way from the blast just as a large explosion rocked the ground. All three of us shielded our eyes and slowly looked up to see a hundred imperial troops standing around us with my father leading them.

"Lay a hand on my daughter again you rustic piece of scrap metal and I will personally drag you to hell myself."

I smiled happily and picked myself up off the ground. I ran over to Katrina as the soldiers pulled as behind them while shooting the remaining hornets.

"Mark my words Conradis. Your time of rule is growing thin and in time I shall rule this world and the galaxy."

With that we watched as he light his rocket boosters and flew off onto his ship and they soldiers blasted the remaining hornets to bits.

"Mollena? Katrina?"

We slowly walked out from behind the soldiers, our heads down. We noticed the soldiers backing off seeing as their great leader was beyond furious. Couldn't blame them for being nervous, I was to and afraid. It almost made me laugh; I showed no fear to the evilest, most diabolical monster that ever walked the planets. Katrina and I exchanged looks as we stood before our father. Both of us remained silent as we saw that strong look upon his face. He dropped his blaster and grabbed both of us into a bear hug which he could easily do seeing as though he could put that Commander of Star Command to shame with his size.

"I thought I lost you two."

Katrina and I both exchanged shocked looks. There was no criticism or anything that would have normal come from our father at a time like this but instead he showed the both of us love and affection. I could dramatically feel the stress in the area drop completely and for the first time it felt like everything would be ok; I never knew that things could go so wrong in just a length of years…


	11. I don't take my orders from you

_**Warp's POV:**_

""Well well I wasn't interrupting anything here now was I?"  
>Buzz rolled his eyes at my comment, big surprise there, which made me laugh a bit.<p>

"How you feelin' there partner. You took a pretty nasty shot..."  
>I smiled lightly at Buzz who gave a small smirk in return.<br>"I'm fine. Better than ever actually. What about you, looks like Shaulk  
>did a good number on you there."<p>

"Lucky shot."

He tried to sit up again but ended up only making himself feel worse and having Mollena push him back down.

"Buzz, please easy. . ."

It made me wince to see my former partner in pain. Buzz was never the one to get hurt on duty, but when he did god help us all. It had only happened once after we had graduated from the academy together; no thanks to Zurg, to see him in such pain. It felt just as nerve racking to see him like this.

"Mollena's right Buzz you need to take it easy.

I smiled lightly at the two of them. Never had I seen either of them just so happy, then when they were with each other. Though never would I have thought these two would ever be together, otherwise I would have set them up years ago and saved myself a little aggravation. The great Buzz Lightyear falling in love with the Queen of Kolita. Who'da guessed it.

"How long was I unconscious?"

I smirked and hobbled over on my own good leg using a crutch for the other. It was painful to move but I ignored the pain. I was only thankful it wasn't one of his neronic guns. That was lucky.

"A few days. The medics say your gonna' make a full recovery but it'll take some time to heal. . ."

I knew he was upset to here that and that he wanted. He wanted to be out there right now trying to find a way to stop Zurg, and Katrina from taking over the galaxies. We all did, but we couldn't let him hurt himself even more.

"Days?What's happened? What's going on?"

I hobbled over to him as he tried to get himself out of the bed but Mollena quickly stopped him and tried to calm him down. Bless the woman, the only person EVER that could calm the great Buzz Lightyear down. She was a saint from heaven I swear to god.

"Buzz relax please everything is fine. Nothing has happened . . .-"

"Yet."

I jumped at the sound of a new voice in the room ignoring the pain that shot up my leg aiming my cyber arm at . . . well Commander Nebula.

"Stand down Darkmatter."

I lowered my weapon slowly; making sure it was really him. For all I knew Zurg had implicated spies into Star Command it wouldn't be the first time he's tried. I winced slightly as Buzz yet again tried to get himself to stand but Mollena pushed him back down making the Commander pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You both were put on ordered bed rest until you were both recovered."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Even after ditching out of this place he still ordered me around like I was still a ranger. And frankly I had had it with it.

"I ain't apart of this anymore. I take my orders from Queen Mollena, the Imperial Courts of Kolita and the Tangean Royals.-"

"Oh is that so last time I had checked you were a traitor and were helping Zurg reek havoc upon the Galaxies!"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists until my knuckles had become white. Ohhh this guy was pushing it. That's another reason I left this hellhole, this guy. I don't know how Buzz handles him. I watched as Mollena rose from her place next Buzz and defended me. I could see the anger in her eyes. She had a temper, a bad one at that too. The one rule we all learned. . . Never. Piss. Off. The Queen. Though she seemed to have bite her tongue somewhat.

"Commander Nebula. Warp Darkmatter has been hand feeding us information of Zurg for the past decade. Far beyond he was reviewed as "a traitor"."

I smirked and hobbled next to her. Oh yeah these two were a match.

"And with that being said since you're known of those things I guess I'll be on my way _Commander_ . . . My lady, Buzz."

And with that I nodded in respect to Mollena who sighed and returned the gesture. I could see Buzz was trying but to help himself from smacking his forehead. I smirked slightly and hobbled towards the exit of the room, but being Nebula he stopped me.

"Hold it Darkmatter we need you and Queen Mollena to the bridge A.S.A.P, another one of those emergency conferences and since we have no idea what planet are the first to be hit you two will remain here until further notice. Since you take your orders from her Darkmatter you shall be speaking on behalf of the Imperial Senate. Yeah got that?"

Mollena glanced at him and nodded. She kissed Buzz softly and hugged him, giving him a reassuring smile as she did. I glanced over my shoulder seeing as though that meeting Nebula was talking about was happening like now, but I waved him off and let Mollena walk over to me.

"It'll be fine. Just get some rest I'll be back shortly."

He smiled lightly and nodded before we started to make our way back down the hallways of Star Command. It was so quite I hated it. Though I was looking forward to seeing the looks on the rulers of the planets in this Galaxy faces when they found that I was gonna' be attending this meeting.


	12. Would you people just listen!

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the time span between updates I'm trying here. Anyways read review and fav. Thanks everyone!**

There must have been at least a hundred different screens with leaders from across the galaxies. Though I only reconized about half of them, most being from my galaxy. King Nova and my children along with General Kota being a few of them, plus a few other rules and Maddam President. If they weren't in a frenze before we got there they were now. Especially when they saw Warp standing beside me.

"BY GOD IS THAT WARP DARKMATTER?"

"Zurgs number one agent?"

"What is HE doing here?"

These were only some of the words that were spoken, all at the same time. There were a few that spoke in a foreign language that I did not understand. It took a second before madam president raised her hand.

"People people please! The understanding of Warp Darkmatters current emploment was to help secure information to help win the fight against Zurg.-"

There was silence besides a grunt from Commander Nebula and she continued.

"I believe that we can fully trust him. He has proven to be helpful to Tangea and Kolita in more ways then one. Now may we get back to the matter a hand?"

I stepped forward as the room went silent. I couldn't help but look towards the screen that Torreto and Ketena appeared on.

"As you have heard. Rumors have been spreading across both Galaxies that Katrina and Evil Emperor Zurg have joined forces and have declared war onto the worlds.-"

I paused briefly with a soft but deep sigh before pressing forward.

"All of which are true."

As the finale word left my mouth the entire room went into yet another frenzy. I could see a few cringe and turn from the video receptor trying to hide there pain while others began arguing with one another. I coudn't help but glance at King Nova who stood tall and proud not a word spoken. I could see it in his eyes. He worried for Mira's safety and her life. If she had survived the assault on Planet Z.

Warp had also seen it an gave him a reassuring nod before stepping forward. He cared so much for Mira, and like her could careless about the Tangean throne.

"Would you all just shut up and listen for one damn second!"

I couldn't help but see Commander Nebula and Torreto salm the palms of there hands on there foreheads. Oh this would come to bite us in the ass in no time at all.

All was silent and the leaders listened as Warp spoke, even Maddam President.

"Look, take a good look at this picture because it's about to change. Were at war and we if we don't stop arguing and bikering like children with one another and figure out away to stop Zurg and Katrina. We won't survive or pull through. We'll be sitting there, if were lucky as slaves to there crazy twisted view of the universe. I know for a damn fact that I won't stand by and watch that happen, not to my home world or any other. "

There was silence as and after he spoke. Warp was normally never really to serious but now he was. He stood tall and unfazed to the worlds. It was the very reason he was in my most trusted circle.

"And what do you prepose we do Mr. Darkmatter?"

I stepped forward next to him as he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. I knew he wished for me to continue his thoughts.

"We fight with any means to win this war. Drafts, advanced fire power, and even , god forbide nuclear and Weapons of Mass Destruction if it means protect innocent lives."

There was quite whispers around the screens. I could hear Commander Nebula sigh. None of us wanted a nuclear war to start on either galaxy it would only bring more destructon and death.

"Queen Mollena, a draft I can understand but. . .but a nuclear warfare? Is that what the stakes could go to for those monsters winning this."

I bite the bottom of my lip and closed my eyes trying to prevent a panick. I fought back the anger in my body and proceeded to speak.

"Yes Maddam President. Katrina would go that far to take control. She would sacrifce everything. Her followers, soldiers, weapons of mass destruction and her very sanity and life before ever giving a chance to fight back.-"

I paused again and focused my attention at the President of the Galactic Alliance. Her face seemed horrified but her eyes showed courage.

"Then we'll shall fight to the final warrior. Capitel Planet has your support Queen Mollena. Everyone who wishes to join against this traitoris evil speak now or forever hold your peace."

We all watched as Leader after Leader joined into the Alliance. Each providing more help then the next

"Tangea shall also stand by our allies and help in any way we possible can."

King Nova gave a small nod to me which I returned.

"Alright then its settled, but theres still one problem."

We all looked at Commander Nebula.

"What planet are they going to strike first."

There was a loud explosine, as the words left his mouth but not at Star Command. I turned looking at each screen until I came upon my children and general Kota. All four of us exchaned glances most of horror. My daughter was the one to speak holding back the horror inside of her.

"Kolita. . ."


	13. Everything the deserved

**Ok so this chapter I decided to use Ketena's POV. Anyways sorry for late update been busy anyway enjoy. I would like at last two reviews before the next chapter thanks.**

_**Ketena's POV:**_

They threw us to the ground with little compassion. Their blasters trained on us, ready to shoot if we even so much as sneezed.

I turned to my left at my brother. Blood dripped from his nose and his face was almost unreconisable from the beaten Shaulk had given him. To my right I could see General Kota, who much like my brother had taken quite a beating. The three off us kneeled forced infront of the vile woman that layed lazily ontop of my mothers rightful throne.

I couldn't help but glare at what I should say was my aunt, but in my eyes all she was a demon and a murderer that only cared about the throne. She was far from family.

"My lord. . ."

I could feel the fear coming of this guy. Though he desperatley tried to hide it. I focused back on Katrina who swung her legs back onto the ground and began to walk towards us.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my noble niece and nephew and the courages warrior or should I say General. Isn't that Degardo Kota?"

She smirked and grabed the knife from her hip and lifted his chin to look at her. I could see the rage in both of there eyes and had it not been for the chains holding him back he would have lunged at her.

"A pity such talent was left to stand for such a worthless cause."

She quickly slashed the blade across his cheek causing him to gasp in pain.

"Your to talk you murderous, backstabbing bitch!"

I watched as she spun on her heels and shoved the knife dangerously close to my neck.

"Care to repeat that, _princess. . ."_

Her eyes glared into mine. I could see every once of hatred she had towards all of us. Though, to be honest I wasn't afraid. I felt the same way about her.

"Murderous. Backstabbing. BITCH."

I felt her grabbed me by what what left of my battle armour.

"You dare disrespect your Queen with such words!"

I felt the thin blade dig into my left shoulder and a small trickle of blood began to fall. I kept focus ignoring the pain.

"She speaks the truth you conviving traitor.

Her gaze turned every so slightly at my brother before she pulled the blade away from me and throwing it blade first into the ground just inches from my brother.

"Is that so?. . ."

She threw me back onto the ground almost ontop of the general.

"Remind me what ran through your mind as you watched your mother fall from the sky and slowly die in the infamous Buzz Lightyears arms. . ."

The venom in her voice was almost as bad as Zurgs, I tried to lash out at her but the General who was handcuffed in the front held me back. I glanced at his eye sight. His dark brown, almost black eyes were soft as if to tell me not to be bold and attack her.

"As soon as you tell what you thought when you murdered half of your own family in cold blood."

I winced as I heard a sicking crack as she slammed her fist against Toreto's torso. Most likely cracking a rib before giving a satisfied laugh.

"What I thought? I thought it was EVERYTHING each and everyone of them deserved. Especially your mother and grandfather."

I felt myself struggle but I couldn't move. The horror was so much. My brother lay hunched over trying to catch his breath as he spat blood out from his mouth.

"And I promise you. They will not have died in vain."

She smirked and scoffed at his comment. Backing off and grabbing the knife that was lodged inside of the tile placing it back in to its hollister.

"Throw them into the prison cells. All three of them along with the Generals daughter and his second in Command. I want everything to be perfect for when the Evil Emporer arrives."

I watched as the gaurds grabbed the three of us and began to drag us away. As they did I took the chance and turned to look back at her. She sat back at my mothers throne this time sitting up straight with her arms stretched across the length of the chair.

I turned away and glanced at my brother and Kota.

"This means war, and it starts now. . ."

**A/N: I know this seems short. Its supposed to be that way its just a small POV to help you guys understand it a bit better. **

**Also sorry for the late updates and I assure you its all going to be worth the wait. Like she said 'it starts now'. Anyways hope you liked it. Read. Review and all that stuff. Thank you. -KTW**


	14. Evil Never Wins

Mira's POV:

"I want an immediate shuttle sent to Kolita NOW!"

Mollena ordered as she walked briskly down the hall. Oh the rage that followed through her. Though no one could blame her. Kolita was under siege by Zurg and Katrina. It put everyone here on edge because of it. For the first time in centuries war, no Galactic war had started.

"Mollena, please be rational!"

Her eyes darted towards me as I stopped her. Mollena was in pain, emotionally.

"I will not stand by and watch my people, my children die on the battle field Mira!"

Pushing past me she quickly continued towards the launch bay. I couldn't let her do this. Katrina and Zurg still thought her dead and we had to keep it that way until the last possible moment.

"And I won't watch my best friend get hurt again! There fighters, and he Generals are with them. There safe. Right now the best thing we can do is pray and hope that collateral damage is a minimum. Everything will be ok . . .I promise."

I put a hand on my best friends shoulder trying to get her to relax. Her eyes watered slghtly, but being Mollena she quickly wiped them away.

"We'll figure something out. . ."

There was another faint silence and I quickly pulled her towards the med-bay. God were those two head over heels in love.

"I'm sure Buzz would want to know. You need him right now, and I'll bet my entire pay check he needs you."

Mollena gave me a soft nod and continued down the hall with me to the med-bay. It really was kind of hilarious. Absolutely no one saw this coming, not even Warp and the rest of us. Buzz and Mollena had alot in comin but they were from two totally different democracies and galaxies for that matter. She being a woman raised by kings and queens and leading nations and worlds to greatness. Him being nearly raised by his grandmother and trained in the academy since high school, and now leading warriors into a battle for the well being of the universe. Not a bad combination.

Though it did make all of us smile to see them happy.

"Mira. . ."

I snapped out of my thoughts as Mollena spoke to me. Her voice was soft and a bit rougher then normal.

"I have always looked out for the best well-being of my people, and to the ones I have grown to care about..."

Something wasn't adding up. The inly time she had ever talked like that is if she were planning something drastic. Which to be honest, didn't seem like the best thing to do right now.

"What're you thinking Mollena?"

She sighed heavily and turned to look at me directly in the eyes.

"I want you and Warp to return to Tangea. . ."

"What? No. .why, why should we? We can't turn our back of Star Command like that!"

It felt like she had just knocked the wind out of me. Why was she saying to leave now? Out of the blue just all of a sudden.

"Mira. You are a princess before a ranger. You have to help support your father during this war. He needs you and so does your home..."

I couldn't help but run my hand into my hair trying to come up with some kind of alibi. Though no matter what I thoufht I knew she was right. I had to do it. Nothing escaped my mouth, nothing could.

The only thing I knew I could do was hug my best friend. And thats exactly what I did.

"Just promise me that we won't lose you again Mollena."

She returned the gesture and we both held onto each both of us praying not for the finale time.

"Your like a sister to me Mira. In everyway, but blood. When the time comes, we will take back what is ours."

We pulled away and gave each other a reassuring smile.

"I better go find Warp then. "

Before I took off towards the main bridge I looked at my best friend. No my sister and gave her the Koltian Imperial saulte.

"Be careful out there Mira."

I smirked at her.

"You know me Mollena. Spontaneous before careful."

_Buzz's POV:_

_I managed to suck up the remaining pain in my shoulder. Helpful to the LGM's to use whatever to help the pain. Sonething wasn't right, I could feel it. I guess you could call it Rangers instinct._

_No matter what it was called I had to get to the bottom of things._

_I quickly hopped up from the medical bed and grabbed my spacesuit; that was now fully fixed from the previous battle, and put it on._

_"Mollena must be up on the bridge."_

_I quickly opened the main doors and walked out. I winced slightly, still stiff from battle and the lack if movement since._

_Slowly I made my way towards the bridge but was stopoed at the familiar sound sound of the big heavy footsteps of Booster, and the whril of XR's tracks_

_"I don't know XR.-"_

_"Yeah me ethier, wait Buzz? What are you doin' up?"_

_Booster instantly grabbed me and bear hugged me. Making the pain in my shouldet shoot up again. Poor guy, he was just a hugger but still._

_"Oh Buzz thank goodness your ok. We were so worried."_

_I winced and wheezed for arm as the Rookie nearly squeezed the life out of me._

_"Ah. . .Booster. Crushing. . .not breathing. . ."_

_He let me go and placed me back onto the ground._

_"See Booster I told you he would be."_

_I smirked slightly. They both seemed scared as hell. Which for them wasn't all that surprising, but still. Something had to do that to them._

_"Has anything happened?"_

_They both eyed each other before answering my question, and for once they acted seriously._

_"I really think you should talk with Mollena about it Buzz."_

_XR decided to back Booster up on this one as well. _

_"Yeah personally you two need to stand by each other now then ever and I think you and her should talk it out."_

_I nearly fell over. Not in pain but by his words. XR of all people._

_"Do you know were I can find her?"_

_They issued me towards the space out look, not far from here . Booster yet again bear hugged me and XR joined him. Some of the best rookies in Star Command history._

_I smiled and slowly made my way towards the out look. I had come here alot to clear my thoughts. Many days when Mollena was in the ICU wing o the med-bay._

_She stood there staring out into the billions of trillions of lightyears of space. I walked slowly towards her until I was but a few feet from her._

_"Mollena?"_

_She jumped slightly before turning towards me._

_"Buzz? By god, what are you doing up?"_

_She threw her arms around me and kissed my cheek. I noticed her eyes, her beautiful blue-emerald eyes, bloodshot red. Along with the dried streeks that appeared on her face. She had been crying. _

_"I'm alright? There wasn't a need for me to be sitting around the med-bay."_

_I felt her tremble softly and it was the finale straw. Seeing her like that. I wrapped my arms around her and held her there for as long as I could._

_"What's going on out there Mollena?"_

_She pulled away slightly, but still remained wrapped in my arms. _

_"They attacked Kolita, no warning. Head strong and releantless. . ."_

_I felt the anger and pain rise up in my chest. Zurg had always been more of a big talker and when it to enslaving the universe, hus plans had always been a tad stupid and idiotic. It was a totally different in this case, now he had fully lived up to he name Evil Emperor Zurg._

_"Everything will be all right. . .look at me. A woman like you. As brave, courages, and as beautiful as you shouldn't cry over this. They will never win, never controll the free worlds of the universe. No matter how bleak things look. No matter how hopeless. Evil never wins."_

_Her eyes were locked to mine a faint smile appeared across her face as I wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"And no one can say otherwise. . ."_

_I wrapped my arms around her as I tried to protest against it she pulled me into a kiss. As more tears began to ran down her face..._


	15. Evacuation

Mollena's POV::

I felt myself wrap y arms around Buzz as he began to do the same. The never ending kiss as we both stood there embracing each other. Ignorning all the pain, the suffering and tge war brewing in the distance. None of that mattered, while we held each other.

I felt a soft blush arise in my cheeks as we pulled away from each other.

"Everything will be alrght Mollena. No matter what happens, I will always I love you. . ."

A small smile appeared on his face as he held me in his strong muscular arms.

"I love you too. . ."

I pulled him into another kiss. Though we both pulled away as we felt the floor panelling beneath us begin to rumble.

"What the hell was that?"

Not as soon as the words left his mouth was there a horrific explosine that rocked the entire space station. And it was huge. Many alarms began to blare, but there was one that caught our attention the most.

"Red Alert. All Rangers and Star Command personal to the launch bay for immediate evac of the Space Station. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill!"

Buzz quickly grabbed my hand as Commander Nebula's order ended through the speakers. He pulled me into a sprint.

"Whatever you do, do not let go of my hand!" Blasts and small explosines began to rock the station as we all made our way towards the landing bay. Many of the rangers began to quickly scramble into their Starcruisers, while others helped the rest of personal to the designated area. Booster being one of them. Thats when I noticed XR scopping up LGM's and lifting them onto Starcruisers.

"Where's Warp and Mira?"

Buzz quickly grabbed the two of them as they finished loading them into other ships.

"Tangea. It's all good Buzz there safe."

Buzz quickly run aboard the ship along with the rest of strapped ourselves in as Commander Nebula joined us on board.

"Lightyear! We got two minutes, that rustic piece of scrap planted a bomb onto the station!"

Booster and XR panicked for a moment. Though the rest of us kept it under control on the outside anyway.

Buzz instantly onlined 42's thrusters and prepared for take off.

"Ah Buzz those explosines are gettng louder. . ."

I placed my hand on the thrusters ready to launch as Booster spoke up but he stopped me.

"Not yet, we have to time this just right. . ."

And extremly loud and violent explosine. I couldn't help but glance at him.

"Buzz."

He remained still and a another explosine rocked the station and began to rip it apart.

"Buzz. . ."

He still didn't answer me. The station began to gave in on itself as the last explosine hit sending a catistrafic fireball threw the space station.

"BUZZ!"

He gunned it, fullspeed as the enormous fireball reached the ships tail. 42 shot up from the ground and raced out of port, with the now blaze right behind us.

I collapsed against the co-pilots seat as Buzz sterred us away from Star Command. There was a sickening earshattering explosine behind us, from the station.

"By god."

Booster, Commander Nebula and XR glanced out the window as Star Command exploded, leaving only scraps and small frames of metal in its path.

I reached over across the short distance and grasped Buzz's hand. I knew he was hurt and so was I for that matter.

Commander Nebula pulled himself away from the wndow and focused onto the two of us. Anger struck his face, along with pain. There were still Rangers on the Station when it blew, but the question was who many.

"We'll head to the far outreaches of the galaxy."

Buzz sighed heavily and put the ship on autopilot.

"We need a place where we can regroup and bring our forces together under the radar."

There was a moment of silence before I spoke up.

"There are a few off worlds close to Kolita, but far enough that neither Katrina or Zurg would even think of finding us. We can re-group there."

They all glanced at me and then o Commander Nebula.

"Send word on the sector 34 ferquency Lightyear, we need all the help we can get."

Buzz nodded giving me a soft glance before setting the comm-link to the correct ferquency.

"All remaining Rangers this us Capitan Buzz Lightyear. I am sending corridinates to a stable planet to where we can retreat to."

I handed over the main cordinates to XR how sent them off the frquency, so that only the remaing Rangers knew of our plan.

It had been about five hours since everything had happed with Star Commands destruction. Commander Nebula, Booster and XR had all decided to retire to the ships recharge bay, leaving Buzz and I alone.

"They'll regret the day they did this. . ."

I placed a hand on his own hand.

"Justice will be served Buzz. It may not be tomorrow or the next day, but in time it will. It's like you said. Evil never wins."

There eyes caught again and she leaned over kissing his cheek softly.

"Zurg had always had a bigger bark than a bite so to speak, never hadI thought he would have gotten away with. . .all of this."

His voice was sharp and slightly rough.

"I know. . . he is trully living up to the name evil emporer. . ."

There was a short silence before Buzz spoke up again.

"I won't anyone else to him. Not you, not Mira, Booster, XR . . .Warp. Not even your children. I refuse to let them get hurt in any of this."

A smile apoeared on my face and the two of us gripped our hands tighter against each others.

"And you won't. We have your back."

I glanced out at the millions of Lightyears of space infront of me. My hand still interlocked in Buzz's, before we both returned to steering 42.


End file.
